I Want to Touch the Sky
by The Spork Warrior
Summary: T for strong languagestuff. Duo Maxwell is a daydreamer, dreaming of the sky. But he never could have imagined his meeting with one Heero Yuy... UPDATED and Back from the dead!
1. Chapter ONE

**Title**: I Want to Touch the Sky Part 1 of 4   
**Author**: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
**Feedback**: Please?  
**Disclaimer: **Erm…. Well, as per usual, I really honestly DON'T Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be rich and able to laugh at everyone else. But alas, I do not. So if you even CONSIDER SUING ME….. I'll sick the flesh-eating demon bed-babies on you!! (Also not mine! A biscuit to the first to guess correctly who owns the bed-babies!) 

**Genre**: I wish I knew. __

**Warnings/Rating**: 1+2/2+1 Erm, kinda molesting of Duoness… Lotsa cursing. Duo POV, PG-15 (13 year-olds shouldn't read this, but it's not quite R… erm…) Stuff…. 

My legs dangled dejectedly over the dock, and my eyes were focused on the slowly moving water of the clear crystal creek. I frowned as I saw my reflection, the smear of dirt across my face. All my efforts where ruined. My bike was totally destroyed, and that was my only escape from this cold, hateful place we call planet Earth. I've always loved the feeling of wind against my face, and the bike made me feel as though I were flying. It's silly, I know, but it calmed me down and kept me from doing things I would later regret. 

I sighed, leaning back to lie down. I stared up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by undisturbed. Closing my eyes, I felt the sun's warmth on my face. A shadow suddenly blocked the sun and I sat bolt upright, nearly falling into the shallow creek. I hastily wiped the dirt smear off my cheek and looked at the man before me loathingly. He had unruly dark brown hair and a smug look on his pale face. Eyes like frozen cobalt glared at me from behind violet tinted sunglasses. One arm was crossed across his black clad chest as the other adjusts the trench coat that I had rustled when I scurried away.

"Who the heck are you?" I snarled, my eyes narrowed and sending back as much warmth as an ice cube. I got to my feet, pulling the sleeve of my shirt back into place. 

He smirked at me, "Heero Yuy. And you are Duo Maxwell, unless I'm mistaken. Although I doubt that."

My purple-blue eyes stayed locked on his cobalt eyes, "Yeah? Well, Heero, what the heck do you want? I didn't tell you that you could follow me here!" 

"No, I suppose you didn't." He said, his eyes slowly taking in my body. He quirked an eyebrow at the normal ensemble that was my outfit. I wore a tight fitting black tee-shirt, and the shorts I wore, just barely reaching my knees where loose and comfortable, but still showed off my slightly feminine appearance. I'd been ridiculed because of it before. People sometimes went up to me and asked if I was male or female, and grown men even asking me why such a "pretty girl" was out so late. That hurt the most. 

He continued to scrutinize me with his eyes. His eyebrow dropped, "I figured you'd be older."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" I exclaimed, taking a step forward and glaring daggers at the man called Heero.

"And possibly more mature." He ignored my question purposely! It infuriated me. I stalked towards him, hands balled into fists and a look of rage on my face.

"Heeey!! Don't judge me, man! I'm very mature! You're just pissin' me off!" I crossed my arms and looked down, "Just what the hell do you want, anyway?"

    He smirked and somehow ended up behind me. I shrieked and whirled around, only to feel an excessive amount of pain on my scalp. The bastard had pulled my hair, and _that_ pissed me off more than his remark about my maturity.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU JERK?!" I wailed, pulling my braid out of his reach and punching him in the jaw. I blinked and took a step towards the shocked man. "Oh, man, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to punch you. Okay, I _did_ mean to punch you, but I didn't mean to hit your face!"

He said nothing, and only glared half-heartedly at me, his lips pulled up into a small smirk. He waved his hand in dismissal, and then opened and closed his mouth a few times. "You're stronger than you look."

I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or otherwise, so I just shrugged. Not looking at him, instead focusing on something behind him, I said, "I'm assuming you meant that in good faith."

Heero nodded, moving his head ever so slightly so that I was once again looking directly into his eyes. "There are very few other ways to interpret it."

I shook my head, looking down, "Whatever," I sighed, "You didn't tell me what you wanted…"

I felt his hand, quite suddenly, lift my face up and saw his eyes, not dulled by the sunglasses, gazing thoughtfully into my own. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, pull my eyes away. He smiled, his other hand coming up to stroke my cheek gently. I cringed, or at least I thought I did. In fact, I stood completely immobile, something about his eyes keeping my body from responding to what I would tell it. 

His smile never faltered, and it was small, almost invisible as he whispered, "Simple," he leaned forward, kissing me lightly on my slightly parted lips, "I want you."

My eyes had slid closed by this time, and when I opened them, he was gone. I stood there dumbfounded, staring ahead without actually seeing. I lifted one hand and touched my lips, before shaking my head. It couldn't have been real, it was impossible that I was unable to move, that I couldn't do anything to push Heero away. 

I hurried off the dock and down the road towards the spot where I had left my dilapidated bike, stopping dead in my tracks at what I saw. My bike, decrepit only half an hour earlier, laid on the ground where I left it, now in one piece and waiting. I took a few cautious steps forward, kneeling down next to the bike with a look of awe on my face. Tagged to the handlebar was a small handwritten note stating in bold print, "You are mine."

I shivered unconsciously, now fully believing that what had happened wasn't just a dream and that I had actually been left completely unguarded against Heero. It royally pissed me off. I tore the tag off, glaring harshly at it as I ripped it into confetti.

"See that, Heero? I am not yours! Fuck, I don't even know who the hell you are!" I yelled into the sky angrily, snatching my bike up and shooting away from the dock and it's surrounding areas in a hurry. 

I heard his voice in my head, '_Go on thinking that, I'll prove you otherwise._'

I looked around angrily, shouting, "Get out of my head!"

My house loomed in the distance, and I sped up, somehow knowing that if I could just reach it, I'd be safe. I had a feeling he'd give me peace there. I didn't know this, but I felt it had to be true. I hopped off my bike and ran up the driveway, throwing my bike into the garage without hesitation and slid into my house almost as quickly. 

The kitchen was empty, and the lights where off in every room except the living room. I scurried into the living room, a look a dread on my face, "Mom! You'll never believe what just happened to m—!"

"Hello, again, Duo." There, sitting on my couch opposite my mother, was Heero, that same smug smirk on his face as before.

'_You can't get rid of me simply by running away._' His voice echoed through my mind again, and I sneered.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" I snarled through gritted teeth, my hands clenching into fists again. He just smiled as my mother stood up.

"Duo! What's gotten into you?" my mother exclaimed, looking apologetically at Heero, "This young man will be boarding with us. He's rented the room." 

"He's what?!" I yelled in a shrill voice, narrowing my eyes, "What about Quatre's older sister?"

My mother shrugged, her eyes suddenly vacant and lifeless, like a porcelain doll, "She didn't call back on time," she stared at me, as Heero watched her, "So I rented the room to Mr. Yuy."

I was appalled. He was easily controlling every word my mother said without any effort whatsoever. I glared coldly at him as my mother's eyes returned to normal and she shook her head in confusion. She shrugged it off, and sat back down.

"Why don't you show him to the room?" she said, a bit dazed. 

"I'd rath—" I began, only to be cut off by Heero's sudden hand on my shoulder and his voice replacing mine. I hadn't even seen him stand up.

"Yes, I think that would be quite nice. Don't you, Duo?" His eyes bore into mine and I looked away, not wanting to go anywhere with him, but having no way to get around it.

I sighed in annoyance and turned away towards the stairs, "Yeah, whatever."

I knew he was following me as I started up the stairs without enthusiasm. Why couldn't my mother see that I was, though I really hate to admit it, scared of him? Was he somehow making her see something else than what was actually happening? That thought made me hate him. If he had messed with her mind more than just putting words in her mouth, I'd kill him. I would kill him if he even harmed a hair on her head. He infuriated me, but I couldn't help but feel as though my hate was unfounded, that it was wrong. I had this part of me saying that I _was_ his. That I should just give into him and let him have me.  That part of me also wanted to sneak glances of him as I reached the top of the stairs and I felt him come up next to me. I felt his eyes burn into the back of my skull and I sulked down a bit, unnerved by the feeling. 

"The room is that way." I stated simply, not trusting myself to say anymore as I pointed to the door on my immediate right. 

"Why don't you show me to the door?" He asked, his voice mischievous.

I turned and glared shrewdly at him, "Why don't you leave me alone and show yourself to _that _door?" I bellowed, pointing down the stairs and to the front door.

He smiled loosely and confidently, taking a step towards me. I took a step back. "Don't come _near_ me, you freak!"

He continued to smile, quickly closing the distance between us. "I'd rather make sure my property is close by."

Heero seized my arm and leaned close to me with the look of a predator on his face. He caught my lips roughly, urging his tongue into my mouth as if I where a rag doll and not struggling against him. He pushed me against the wall roughly, his hands holding me there with very little effort. I shouted angrily into his mouth, and he shoved himself against me in an effort to silence me. Despite how much I was fighting, that small little part of me was enjoying it, wishing I'd stop moving and instead stay still and allow Heero to do as he pleased. I knew better, my reason understood that it wasn't some inner part of me secretly wanting to feel him, it was _him_ inside of my head telling me that's what I wanted. He was messing with my mind, trying to make me enjoy it. What was terrible was that it was beginning to work. I felt myself relax, my mouth beginning to open for him.  

This small fact was all that it took. It gave me a small burst of energy, enough to push Heero away from me. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling down the stairs. His eyes and face smiled eerily at me as he wiped his mouth and straightened his coat with an apparent sigh.

"I suppose I should have known better than to try any tricks on you," He looked at me with blank eyes, "They don't work on you. Any other person, male or female, would have given in the moment I wanted them to. You fought it from the beginning."

"So what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" I asked incredulously.

"You passed." He said simply, shrugging and turning away towards his room. I snorted and grabbed his arm.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean, you bastard!?" I asked again, not releasing his arm, "You owe me an answer."

He paused and turned to look at me, his face deathly serious. "It means," he began with annoyance, "that you've earned my respect and proved what I already knew. I won't come near you unless I feel you want me to, and I will not do anything to upset you. Understand?"

I stared at him blindly and nodded, my voice only a whisper, "Yeah, crystal clear."

He smiled gently and walked casually into his room and closed the door slowly. He took one last glance at me before it snapped shut, and I followed his example and entered my bedroom down the hall.

I slid down the door once it was closed, and for the second time that day, put my fingers to my lips where Heero had kissed me. I didn't know what to think. His influence was gone, obviously, but I still had this feeling in my chest. It wasn't the feeling of giving in that had been influenced by Heero, but it was similar. I felt devoid, and for some odd reason, alone. I'd never felt like that before, and it scared me more than the fact that Heero could control, with difficulty, my emotions. I sighed and licked my lips unconsciously, the taste of Heero still lingering, I shook my head violently.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself aloud, baffled by the rampant emotions and the tightness in my chest. I _knew _he wasn't influencing me, so why did I feel so… weird? Was the reason I was able to thwart his influence because I had some form of emotional connection to him? I didn't know, but the moment these thoughts began to pound in my mind, a quiet knock came upon my door.

A/N:  Well, I hope you like this!! I have the first half of this fic done, (mostly) and the next chapter will be up… let's say the 3rd of January. I've never been very punctual, and that's really just a guideline date. But It'll be up within the next two weeks, I promise!! I just have to make some minor tweaks and finish it up. Unfortunately… Chapter 3 & 4 have yet to be written. They are outlined, however, and both chapters should be up by 3 February. If they aren't, feel free to throw something at me.


	2. Chapter TWO

**Title**: I Want to Touch the Sky Part 2 of 4   
**Author**: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
**Feedback**: Please? Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and keep my ice-cold heart toasty!  
**Disclaimer: **Erm…. Well, as per usual, I really honestly DON'T Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be rich and able to laugh at everyone else. But alas, I do not. So if you even CONSIDER SUING ME… I'll sick the flesh-eating demon bed-babies on you!! (Also not mine! A biscuit to the first to guess correctly who owns the bed-babies!) 

**Genre**: I wish I knew. __

**Warnings/Rating**: 1+2/2+1 Erm, kinda molesting of Duoness… Lotsa cursing. Duo POV, PG-15 (13 year-olds shouldn't read this, but it's not quite R… erm…)Fuzzyness… Heero being OOC and talking a lot. Hey, it's another dimension! Heero could be completely different if I want him to be!

Ok, so I lied about the date. I thought it would take me longer to finish this chapter than it did. But, HEY, I got reviews! That might be why I finished it so quickly!!! I love you minna san!!! *Giggles*  Mariana1, look I updated almost 5 days earlier!! Thank you, Shaeric Draconis, for your kind words!!! Tica, Thankies for the niceties!! *glomps all of you* YOU GET POCKY!!! *throws pocky at you* ^_^V R&R!

"Duo?" a voice said in a curious tone. I knew it was Heero. I stood and vaulted over my bed to the other side of the room and turned to look at the door.

"What?" I called, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though I wasn't. 

He opened the door and slipped his head through the crack just enough to be able to see me completely. Upon seeing my form in the corner, he slid into the room without a sound and paced towards me, stopping halfway as if he had suddenly changed his mind. He was wearing a different outfit then before. His black trench coat  had been replaced with a green tank top, and his ordinary black slacks were now black spandex that left very little to the imagination. He stood there, his face no longer smiling. Now that I looked at him without his influence, he wasn't very frightening. In fact, he was actually quite, well, attractive. His face was perfectly symmetrical, his eyes not as harsh as they had appeared at first. His hair wasn't merely unruly, it had a soft chocolate colour. I couldn't believe that I had over looked the fact that he was of obvious Asian descent and I found myself staring at him while he gathered his thoughts.

"Anything wrong?" I asked him, wondering what had brought him to my room. He shook his head.

"No. But, can I tell you something?" He continued when I shrugged, "I'm terribly sorry about before."

Again, I shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. He began to move towards me again, but he sighed instead and sat down on the edge of my bed. I blinked at this. "Look, it's okay."

He looked shocked at my response, "I honestly didn't expect you to accept my apology."

"You didn't really hurt my mom or me, plus you stopped messing with my head. I guess now it's just icing, you know?" I grinned, even though on the inside I was screaming at him in a smoldering rage. 

He smiled slightly at me, before his eyes widened and he gasped, standing and stumbling towards the door. "You don't forgive me. Or, rather, you forgive me for everything but my having touched you."

I frowned, crossing my arms and leaning on the wall. He was right. Everything else really didn't matter, nor did it bother me. But having the taste of him lingering on my lips, still feeling the heat that radiated from him staining my clothes, I couldn't forgive him completely. He gave me my first kiss, and I wasn't even willing and I was fighting. That's why I couldn't forgive him. He knew this. He could sense it, and he felt, although I was cheery and forgiving in disposition, my heart and mind were screaming against it.

Heero looked down at his feet, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes intent on the pattern on my rug. His hair covered his face and for the second time that day my eyes were locked on him, and I was unable to move them. He wasn't influencing me. His eyes suddenly moved to mine.

"I don't know how to make you accept my apology without, as you so gracefully put it, 'messing with your head.'" He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

My eyes remained on him, "Why don't you just try and make it up to me?" the look on his face was a playful smirk, "Without influencing anyone or anything… disgusting."

He looked for a moment as if he had hit a blank. He looked pitiful. 

It was nearly two weeks before he finally came up with an idea. He had come to my room and knocked on the door, much like he had that first day, and rather than wait for me to answer, he simply opened the door a crack and looked in at me. He stepped into the room and stood in almost the exact spot from two weeks prior.

 "If I took you flying, would you forgive me?" His voice was no more than a whisper. It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about, but I realized that he was playing on my dreams. I could feel it. He knew how much I'd always wished to fly, and he was using it to his advantage. But he didn't seem to be trying to trick me. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be genuinely honest about taking me flying. 

"How do you plan to pull this off?" I asked in bewilderment, my eternal anger with him momentarily forgotten. 

He smiled secretively like the Cheshire cat and motioned for me to come towards him. He didn't order me, he didn't send it into my head, he simply asked with a motion. I went on my own free will. I stood before him, and he looked down at me, and I became suddenly aware that I was quite short. He looked as though he was refraining from patting me on the head. I glowered at him.

"Just focus on my eyes." Heero said, his eyes locked on mine. I nodded and stared into their cobalt depths curiously, wondering if he was possibly trying to mess with me again. I quickly abolished the thought. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and he winced suddenly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the top of my head. And most intriguing of all, a lone white feather fluttered by in front of me.

I began to shift my head, and Heero's hand quickly shot up and held my face in place. He was breathing heavily as he said, "Please, don't look."

"What are you doing…?" I asked, stopping as his hand strayed to put a single finger on my lips.

"This may hurt a little, so I need to concentrate." I simply nodded and he heaved a breath. Both his hands cupped my face gently, and his pained eyes stayed on mine. I gulped and felt a strange wave coming from his eyes and melting into my being, even as my back began to tingle slightly. The tingling became an itching, the itching became a burning, and before I knew it, my back felt as though it were on fire, pinching and burning and twisting. I gasped in pain, tears welling and falling from my eyes. I grabbed hold of the front of Heero tank top and cried out in agony as the intense pain manifested itself near my shoulder-blades. Before I could get a coherent thought through my head, Heero's lips brushed gently against my own and I mumbled pitifully. 

His voice echoed in my mind, 'Don't worry, trust me,' as his lips locked onto mine and he kissed me, urgently yet softly. I was in too much pain to push him away, and although it made no sense, the pain in my back was dulling, fading away. I sighed into his mouth when the pain faded completely, and he pulled away. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak when he suddenly snatched me into his arms and held me close with his wings draped protectively around us. 

"Heero, what's going --- GAAHH!!" The pain was back, only now it was working its way out, and it felt as though two large creatures were trying to tear their way out of my back. I heard something rip, and though I couldn't be sure if it was my skin or the shirt I wore, it frightened me. I screamed again, and Heero held onto me tighter, and I could feel his heart pounding right by my ear. It was beating quickly, almost as if it was as frightened as I was. 

Heero's voice whispered into my hair incoherently, sweet little nothings to calm me down. The pain had faded completely, and I just stayed there in his arms, the warmth welcomed. I noticed that we were no longer standing and that we now knelt on the floor. Heero continued whispering to me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I didn't care at that moment that he had kissed me again, or that he was touching me. I had been in so much pain, my entire body and my mind craved that embrace. I buried my head in his chest, and he stroked the back of my head.

"Tell me when you want to fly." Heero spoke quite suddenly, his voice full of compassion and love. It was strange, hearing those words. It was even stranger to hear his tone of voice. It made me want to snuggle closer to him. I wanted to blame the thoughts on his powers, but I knew they had nothing to do with it. 

I gripped his shirt, "W-what did you do?"

He continued stroking my hair, "I've given you wings." His voice was soft, and something on my back twitched when his breath ran over it. I gasped at the feeling, my muscles tightening. It was a wonderful sensation and I drew away from Heero, my hands still holding his shirt. I looked down and was shocked to see two feathers overlapping one another. One was white, obviously from Heero's pristine wings. The other feather was a bit larger and was so deep a shade of black that it made the other feather look like a bright shining light. It was amazing, yet at the same time extremely surreal. I stared at it with a look of awe on my face.

"Heero?" My voice trembled.

"Hm?" His voice was still soft.

"Why hasn't my mother come rushing the door yet?" The thought had just hit my mind, and I looked up at Heero with wide eyes as he chuckled.

"I made it so, to her, your sounds of pain were mere laughs." He replied and added hastily as I balled a hand into a fist on his chest, "It was either that or having her come up here with the thought that I was trying to kill you engraved into her head."

I sighed, "I know you're right, but I still don't like it."

He looked at me for a moment and gently removed my hands from his chest. He held them longer than he probably should have, but I didn't say anything, knowing that he'd know when it began to bug me. He caressed my knuckles, pulling my hands up to his lips. His lips were placid against my skin as he turned my hand over and placed extensive kisses over my palm, and I just watched him. It was a very nice feeling, having someone paying so much attention to me, but after a few moments of this I began to feel a distinct tightening in my chest. My heart was fluttering, and I couldn't help but touch my lips with the tip of my tongue. My entire body was reacting to his attention to my hand, and before I realized it, I was leaning towards Heero. I don't know why I kissed him. It was only a small, loose kiss on his forehead, but in that moment the entire world seemed to stop moving and Heero and I were the only things with any significance. He stopped kissing my hands and looked at me, a look of divine curiosity etched on his face. I looked away from him, realizing in a rush that although I had such a problem with him kissing me before, I had just kissed him. My face took a distinct blush and Heero chuckled.

"You are very striking when you blush." Heero said simply, ignoring what I had done. He stood then, and pulled me up with him. I watched as another black feather fell to the ground next to me. I looked from it up into Heero's eyes, and for the first time, I truly saw his wings. They were magnificent, and they had to have been at least six feet across on either side. White as snow, they looked like a white fluffy blanket hanging in mid-air. It was quite a sight. I didn't know at the time what the wings upon my own body looked like, but looking at his gave me an idea. He seemed to be as enthralled as I was, and he reached out to touch one of my wings with placid fingers. I shivered again and he smiled slightly, his hand not straying. 

"How… did you do this?" I pleaded, my entire being smothered in bewilderment. His eyes locked on mine and his smile never faltered. Hands moving to his sides, Heero looked away. His smile wavered for moment and he turned to pace to the window.

"I'm not entirely human," He whispered, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes, "and it seems I was right in guessing that you aren't completely human either."

I blinked at him, not understanding what he meant. My mind was racing with thoughts and possibilities of meanings and options, and my heart was pounding with the idea that perhaps I was more than what I seemed. He saw my confusion and looked down.

"I'm something that doesn't have a name. A demon, I suppose you could call me." He explained, pausing when he heard my shocked inhale of breathe, "But not all demons are evil, Duo. Most aren't, in fact. I had a feeling you weren't exclusively human the first time I saw you a few months ago. Call it a sixth sense, if you will. You were with two others, both of whom I saw nothing other than humanity in. You seemed to glow, however, and I began to watch you closely."

I glared harshly at him, furious that he had been spying on me. He didn't seem phased by my glares, and just smiled apologetically.

"You exhibited traits a normal human never would have. You heard noises your friends did not, you saw things others over looked, and you felt the emotions around you and tried to push them back." Heero recalled all this with a thoughtful look, not quite focused on anything in particular. I blinked.

"That's all fine and dandy, but _how_ did you do _this_?" I insisted, gesturing at my wings for emphasis.

He chuckled, "I helped you release the pent up energy that held your true abilities at bay. I basically freed you. The wings just happened to be a part of it."

I gawked at him, my eyes wide and my mouth half open. I attempted to maintain what was left of my composure, but it was a loosing battle. I didn't quite grasp the concept completely, but I understood enough to figure out that I wasn't just Duo Maxwell, high school junior with a "head in the clouds" complex. I wasn't even human, it turned out. I was something else, and even though I found it to be outlandish and unbelievable, I was some kind of demon. I shook my head, taking a deep breath. 

"So… let me get this straight…" I remarked, "I'm not human,"

A nod.

"I'm some kind of demon,"

Another nod.

"And my entire life I've been able to do things others couldn't, and never even noticed it?"

He concluded with a nod and a shrug, before stating, "Also, other abilities were held within you, and I released them. The wings included."

I sighed, "Right. I forgot to fit that in. My brain is working in a 'fire bad, tree pretty' mode right now."

He looked confused, but whatever he was thinking he decided not to voice. Probably for the better. At that moment I wouldn't have been able to understand any questions he would ask, and we both knew it. 

  **A/N**: *Grins* I'm on a role with this one! Yeah… The next 2 chapters are going to be around the beginning of February. AND THEY ARE BOTH IN HEERO'S  POV!! *Grins again* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and don't think it's too weird… *ducks thrown objects* My sorta-beta reader said I shouldn't put this chapter up. So I did. ^.^ He's gonna kill me. Then again, he hates shounen ai… Huh… *squeals* O_o. Sorry. I'm a lunatic… BANZAI!! *grunts and runs away screaming* REVIEW, REVIEW! More words this chapter! *Slams into a wall*

Nao-chan: *sweatdrops* Hey!! That's my job!! *Glares* Review please! 


	3. Chapter THREE

**Title**: I Want to Touch the Sky Part 3 of 5 (Might go up to 7, depending on the next chapter)  
**Author**: HeeroDuo1x2x1 (aka Pico-Pico Noriko-chan If you get it, give yourself a biscuit)  
**Rating**: T-M?  
**Feedback**: Please? Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and keep my ice-cold heart toasty!  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue, blah, blah, blah, bitch, bitch, bitch  
**Genre**: I wish I knew. But if I had to guess, I'd say somewhere between romance, supernatural, and drama. Best label I've heard so far: WTFK? (Who the fuck knows?)  
**Warnings**: Some SERIOUS OOCness, 1+2+1, 5+2, Evil Wufei, AU, cursing, even more Duo molesting (eventually), etc, etc  
**Babble**: OMFG, I'm actually UPDATING this! It's a freaking miracle:Big smile: So finally figured out why the hell I stopped writing this. My draft of this chapter SUCKED and I hated the idea after a while. So instead of just trying to reword it or something, I defenestrated it and decided "REWRITE TIME!" and did a little dance. My new idea makes the fic a chapter longer, (but no one cares about that) and maybe this chapter will be better than the last 2.

* * *

It wasn't often that one saw the inside of the Beast's domain. Even rarer still was one who'd seen the halls of the burgundy palace and lived to tell of his experience. The strange boarder at the Maxwell residence was one such being. Heero Yuy had escaped from the Beast (though it had been quite difficult at the time) and in retaliation against the cruelty he had undergone, the white winged demon had slain the other's favourite lover. He had revelled in the pixie's anguish at his death, and even more in the Beast's anger and pain as Heero flew from the burgundy halls.

The Beast, of course, held a grudge. He'd never had one of his toys escape before, let alone murder another to do it. His urge to find Yuy and make him feel the pain he'd suffered was great, greater even than he had realized, and he wanted nothing less than to see the white-winged demon fall to his knees before him. The Beast would do whatever it took to break that smug mask off of his face. He would take great pleasure in watching Heero Yuy die, pleading, at his feet. But how to do it?

The busy sounds of the city kept Duo's mind at bay. The events of the past two weeks had left him exhausted and confused, no longer really sure of what was going on around him. The cars in front of him sped along, completely oblivious to the turmoil behind the braided boy's wide blue-violet eyes as he tried to work through all that had been thrown at him. He groaned, grabbing his head with both hands and letting out an angry sigh. He sat alone in front of some giant building, leaning against the marble fountain behind him. Working through what he'd been told was only giving him a headache, and he found himself not caring much about the nervous looks that passer-bys were giving him.

He'd hopped on the train into the city early the morning after finding out that he wasn't what he thought he was. Duo had been stuck between wanting to punch that damn Heero Yuy for doing this to him and wanting to kiss the demon for making his dream of the skies so much more attainable. It was conflicting thoughts like this that made him pull at his hair in frustration, constantly aware that he wasn't normal anymore and somehow liking the idea. The feeling of wings on his back had been amazing, but he wasn't sure if it was worth all the emotion turmoil he was now going through. Tossing his head back to stare up at the small patch of blue sky visible through the tall buildings, he let out another sigh, asking of the stoic heavens, "What the hell am I gonna do?"

He heard someone laugh, and he darted his eyes from the sky to watch an auburn-haired man plop down next to him, "What'd you do? Get some chick knocked up?"

Duo's eyes widened at the comment, and he pulled himself into a more on guard position. The man continued watching him with a grin on his face, and Duo wasn't sure of his intentions. He would admit that the man was handsome, and that his unusually styled hair just added to the intrigue that radiated from him. The way his plaid pants hugged his figure, and the jingle of the chains and zippers on his broken-in leather jacket seemed to fit with the youth, and Duo couldn't help but suddenly feel at ease around him. Remembering the question, Duo shook his head in the negative.

"No."

"Then what happened? Man, you looked ready to smash your head into the sidewalk just then. That, or jump in front of the next train outta Penn Station." The punk watched him from his one visible emerald eye, "Didja get kicked outta your apartment or something?"

Duo laughed at that, "God, I wish it was that simple. I'd LOVE to be kicked out of my house right about now."

"Yikes. Worse than losing your house. Man, that sucks. Learn you were adopted, maybe?" He pulled a pack of Marlboros from one of the pockets on his jacket, wordlessly offering Duo one.

Without much thought to it, he accepted the offered cancer-stick and dug in his pants pocket, looking for the Zippo he kept on him at all times. Popping it out, he flicked it open and lit the cigarette, taking a long drag and nodding at the other in thanks, "Kinda. I think. Fuck, I dunno. My whole world's just been turned upside down, shaken a bit, and then tossed out the proverbial window from the 132nd floor!"

The look of curiosity on the other's face made Duo continue.

"My mom runs a boarding house in Westchester, and I met this guy who had the balls to just, out of nowhere, plant his fucking lips against mine and kiss me! So I freak out and go home, only to find that the same bastard's just rented a room." Duo exclaimed, wanting to get as much of it off his chest as he could without making the punk assume that he was insane, "And then he has the audacity to mock me in front of my mother, who, by the way, was completely oblivious to the fact that I'm glaring death at this guy, and then I end having to show him to the room. We're barely up the stairs before the fucker shoves me into the wall and starts trying to make out with me in the fucking hallway!"

The auburn-haired punk raised his eyebrows at this, "Your moms was downstairs and the guy's feelin' you up? Man, that musta sucked."

Duo's face darkened, "Oh, it gets better. Next thing I know, I've pushed him away, he almost falls down the stairs, and then he smiles and says that I passed his fucking 'test' and that he won't mess with me. He goes to his room, I go to mine and not even ten minutes have passed before he's at my door, apologizing and asking to make it up to me!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm getting to that," Duo sighed, fighting back tears as he took another drag from his Marlboro, "So two weeks later, yesterday, he's back in my room, telling me that he found out some crazy shit about me, and that I'm not who I thought I was and that my mom might not really be my mom, and that the man who I thought was my father might not have been."

The punk shook his head with a mildly disgusted look on his face, "Fuck-er. So the guy decides to make it up to you by making you a panicked wreck?"

"Among other things, but they're even crazier than all that, and I'm not sure I really wanna believe it or if I should just write him off as a looney." He mentally added, 'Even if I have the wings to prove it.'

"Man, oh man. I can see why you'd rather have just been kicked out."

"Yeah."

They were both silent, the only sounds being the endless droning of the city around them.

"Oh, hey, sorry, man! I completely forgot! I'm Trowa," the punk put offered his hand to Duo with a slight grin, "Trowa Barton."

"Duo Maxwell," he provided, taking Trowa's hand and shaking it before grinning back, "S'nice to meet you."

Trowa nodded, putting the remains of his cigarette out on the sidewalk beside him and tossing the butt into the sea of pedestrians walking down 5th Ave, "So what're you gonna do 'bout this guy, Duo?"

"I really don't know. I mean, I can't help but think that he's telling the truth, but at the same time..." Duo trailed off.

"You think he's fucking insane?" Trowa provided.

"Pretty much. I think maybe I'm the one losing my mind. I can't decide if I wanna kill him or kiss him. And just to prove that I'm nuts, I think I'm leaning towards the latter." He paused, glancing at Trowa with a look that showed his complete uncertainty, "I'm fucked up, aren't I?"

"Aren't we all? You never know. Maybe he's fucking with you, maybe not. How old is?"

Duo shrugged, "19? 20, maybe? I really don't know. He might be older. It's hard to tell with him. Fucking Heero!"

Trowa's eyes widened at the name, "Heero? His last name Yuy?"

"Uh, yeah..." Duo blinked at Trowa, unsure as to how the green-eyed punk knew the demon.

"Ah, shit." Trowa cursed, spreading his legs out in front of him with a resound clank from the zippers on his pants, "The magnificent demon grump-meister himself. I'm guessin' when he was feelin' you up he was doin' his whole 'I'm controlling your mind because it's so damn easy' deal?" He continued at Duo's awed nod, "Man, he never changes. So he stopped trying to make out with you when you resisted his mind-holding charms. Typical Yuy."

"How the hell do you know him?" Duo was bewildered, staring at the man next to him.

Trowa laughed, "The bastard's my little brother, that's how."

If he was concerned before, this new bit of information did very little to alleviate the uncertainty that shrouded him. If nothing else, it probably served to make it even greater and Duo wasn't sure he wanted any more surprises.

"You're a changeling then." the emerald eyed demon stated, not bothering to even phrase it as a question. He watched Duo for a moment, noting the way his chestnut hair framed his face and hid his eyes from view when he nodded; noting the way he wrung his hands in his lap and the way he bit his lip in confusion at the term. It was obvious he wasn't positive as to what a changeling was. "A demon or a faery or hell, anything really, exchanged for a human child. The human's parents rarely, if ever, find out about the switch. Hell, the demons that're shoved into the life of a human almost never figure it out."

"I guess I figured it out then." Duo muttered, still fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, it looks that way," he paused for a moment, watching Duo's momentary silence, "Well, since it's him, don't worry to much."

Duo furrowed his eyebrows at Trowa's comment, "Huh?"

"He might be a jerk sometimes, but he doesn't play around with emotions and he's mostly honest," the green-eyed demon elaborated, shrugging, "Sure, he'll play some mind tricks, but when he decides he wants something, or someone... well, let's just say he doesn't like to string folks along just for the amusement." A pause, "When he kissed you, it was because he likes ya. Hell, maybe even loves ya. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him. He's damn secretive, especially since the Beast."

"The Beast?"

Trowa waved him off, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I don't even understand what happened with him."

By the time Duo walked in the door to his house, it was well after two in the morning. He was the one of the only people on the train, very few willing to take the last train home on a Saturday night. He'd calmed down a bit. The unexpected talk with Trowa had helped on that front, and it felt good to get all his worries off his chest and aimed at someone else's. He fingered the demon's cell phone number in his pocket, the faded receipt it was written on crinkling reassuringly as he quietly made his way up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He glanced fleetingly at Heero's door, noticing the dim light spilling out into the hall from the crack under the door. He sighed, wondering if he was still awake or if he had just fallen asleep with the light on.

His unspoken question was answered as he started to push open his bedroom door, only to hear the soft creaking of floorboards and the whisper of the other door opening. He paused in entering his room when Heero's voice penetrated the almost-darkness of the unlit hallway, "You're back."

"Oh, uh, yeah." he muttered, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the other tenants on the floor (an overly optimistic girl and a woman who insisted on being called "Lady") as he stumbled out his answer. He glanced in Heero's direction, noticing that the demon was clad in little more than a pair of long black sleeping pants and a tight grey muscle shirt and that he was standing aside, offering Duo entrance into the room without saying a word.

He pulled his door closed and padded as softly as he could across the hall towards Heero, slipping into the room with little more than another glance at the cobalt eyed demon. The door clicked shut behind him.

"Have you calmed down?" Heero whispered, his hand suddenly at Duo chin, gently lifting the braided boy's face so he could get a good look at his eyes. He could see that he had, indeed, relaxed.

Duo nodded slightly, "I'm fine now. I just had to get my thoughts in order, you know?"

"Indeed," he paused, letting the hand that held Duo's face stroke the soft skin with reverence, "I apologize for confusing you."

"Yeah, well, it's just hard, you know, to think one thing one minute and then, BAM, have everything you ever thought about yourself suddenly be a lie. It's really... disconcerting. More than really. Painful and mind-numbing."

"And for that I am sorry." Heero looked down, his face hidden behind his mop of chocolate brown hair. Duo was sure that if he could see his eyes, they would be swirling with self-deprecation, and that made him feel slightly better.

The braided teen shrugged, taking a step away. He glanced around the room, noticing for the first time that it was bare of everything except a bed and a single, abused looking suitcase. He didn't remember Heero bringing it in, but dismissed it as an unimportant detail. "It's okay, I guess. I mean, you weren't trying to fuck with me, right?"

Heero saw the suspicion on Duo's face loud and clear, "No, I wasn't. I spoke only the truth."

He watched Duo nod, accepting the answer. The room was silent, long agonizing moments were both wanted to fill the silence but afraid to do so. Without looking at the demon, Duo broke the emptiness, "I met someone interesting on 5th Ave today."

Heero said nothing, instead sitting on his bed and staring at Duo as he chewed his lips and looked everywhere but at him.

"A guy," Duo added, glancing at Heero, "who said his name was Trowa Barton." He watched as Heero's face went from mild shock, to amusement, to annoyance, before he shook his head and let out a low chuckle.

A small smirk on his lips, Heero asked, "Did he tell you I'm a cruel and heartless monster?"

"No. More of a round-about compliment. He said you don't play with people's emotions."

"I don't," he looked down, realizing that he had done something similar to Duo when he's first made himself known, "I didn't play with your emotions."

"You just influenced them," Duo cut Heero off before he could apologize again, "And stop saying you're sorry or else I'll kick you in the fucking face. I'm not mad at you, fuck, if anything, after talking to that brother of yours, I'm starting to think that maybe you're not as big of a bastard as I thought you were. Why don't we start over? Wipe the slate clean and all that jazz."

Heero raised an eyebrow.

With an exasperated sigh, Duo shuffled to the bed and sat down next to Heero, sticking his hand out, "I'm Duo Maxwell. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A laugh escaped from him as he grasped Duo's warm hand, "Heero Yuy, and the pleasure is mine."

It was a few weeks before anything of interest occurred. It was a cool autumn evening, and Duo had decided to take the longer way home from his after-school job. This wasn't an odd occurrence; in fact, he rarely ever took the shortcuts he'd memorized. They never really seemed necessary.

The sun hung low on the horizon, bathing the well-kept streets in a benevolent pre-dusk haze. Duo's mind wandered as he stared at the sky in wonder, his thoughts pinned to Heero and their new-found truce. It was odd, really, that his thoughts about the reclusive demon were no longer hostile or suspicious. In fact, he was rather looking forward to being near Heero when he got home. To some extent, he found himself wondering what it would be like to feel Heero's lips pressed against his again, and rather than fighting against him, kissing back. He violently pushed the thought down. He'd just decided to start over - it wasn't like he actually wanted the handsome demon to touch him, right?

"Yeah, right. And monkeys fly," he muttered to himself, knowing full-well that he wouldn't have minded at all if Heero had suddenly appeared before him with every intention of shoving his tongue down Duo's throat. "Well, at least I know it's not one-sided."

"What's not one-sided?" The familiar tone of Heero's slightly nasal voice, laced with amusement, came from the branches of the tree above, and Duo wasted no time in turning to look up at the object of his musings.

"What're you doing in a tree?" He deadpanned.

Heero's sunglasses rested at the tip of his nose as he stared down at Duo with a petit smile, "Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

Duo rolled his eyes, "It's nothing. Just the mutterings of a deranged lunatic, s'all."

"Well, it is an answer, I suppose," He leaped down from the branch, the smart looking trench coat trailing behind him, "Since you were so kind, I'll answer yours. In short, I was following you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Duo sighed, crossing his arms in a huff. He should have known that Heero in a tree above his head signified "stalking."

Instead of a witty comeback, Heero just shrugged before starting to walk, "In all honesty, I was taking a walk. I just happened to end up in a tree."

Falling in step next to the taller demon, he gave him an unconvinced look, "Uh-huh."

"Really," Heero insisted, his eyes smiling where his lips were not, "It seemed a good time to hide on a branch."

Duo snorted, "Keyword being 'hide'?"

"Indeed. Although, if you really wanted to you could --" Heero paused, glancing up at the sky with a frown on his face.

Duo followed the other's eyes to where he thought Heero was looking and saw nothing but a bird. Confused, he inquired, "What's wrong?"

The only response was a shake of his head and a muttered "nevermind."

Disregarding it as a random quirk of his friend's, he scrunched his nose and kept on walking. "Well, if you won't tell me..." He trailed off when he felt Heero grab his arm, holding on insistently but not forcefully, "Heero?"

"Would you be angry with me if I were to kiss you right now?" Heero's voice was soft, and Duo almost missed what he had said. Almost.

Hadn't he, only moments before, been thinking those very same thoughts? He stared at Heero for a moment, seriously pondering the question. The expression on Heero's face was somewhere between uncertainty (a strange look on that face) and determination. Would he get angry? The answer was ridiculously simple, "No, I won't be angry."

That strange expression melted into a pleased almost-smile only a moment before he moved, faster than Duo could follow, to bring his lips to Duo's. There was a hesitant moment on the braided youth's part before he tossed his concerns to the dogs, wrapped his arms around the other demon, and responded to the kiss with enthusiasm.

The bird circled one more time before flying off. The looking-glass holding the birds vision cleared, leaving the Beast with nothing more than his own reflection. He smirked, the look obviously natural to his tanned face. Ebony hair fell around his face as he let out loud guffaw.

"So Yuy has a toy, eh?" The Beast's smirk widened into a crazed smile, glancing again at the mirror. He turned away, leaving the darkened room with thoughts of vengeance running endlessly through his mind.

A/N:happy squeal: I did it, I did it! OMG, do you know how much this hurt to write? My brain is fucking melting at this point. I just spent a good four (I think) hours on this, and at this point I'm ready to fall over and scream hallelujah. Of course, I should probably save the celebration for when I've actually finished the damn thing. Which might be soon, if this chapter is any indication. Only the reviews will tell. :smile, smile: And to the reviewers: Thank you soooo much. I love you all bunches.

P.S. Is anyone else completely shocked at what I've done to Trowa? Because, honestly, I didn't realize I'd written that entire part until it was done. Oo And yay! Wufei is evil!


End file.
